


Apple Upside-Down Cake

by coffeestainsandcashmere



Series: Short Stories [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Apple Cake, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, cakes, pure fluff, the image of theo in a muggle shop makes me laugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeestainsandcashmere/pseuds/coffeestainsandcashmere
Summary: Prompt: Draco's birthday is near and Hermione wants to bake him a cake and she's doing a good job until Theo wants to "help" (he's not the best at baking but he tries)The butter, sugar, and pinch of salt for the glaze were already combined and gently bubbling in the saucepan, but just as she’d begun to stir the flour and other dry ingredients together, Theo apparated into the apartment.“Hello love,” he murmured, stepping close behind her and kissing the curve of her neck. “Smells incredible. The cake too,” he added with a roguish smirk.“Stop it,” she scoffed, now trying to concentrate on measuring out the milk to add to the eggs and vanilla. “Seriously, if you ruin this, I will —”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott, Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott
Series: Short Stories [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810282
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Apple Upside-Down Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Another one I thought I'd shared on here but in fact hadn't. Hope you enjoy!

The butter, sugar, and pinch of salt for the glaze were already combined and gently bubbling in the saucepan, but just as she’d begun to stir the flour and other dry ingredients together, Theo apparated into the apartment. 

“Hello love,” he murmured, stepping close behind her and kissing the curve of her neck. “Smells incredible. The cake too,” he added with a roguish smirk. 

“Stop it,” she scoffed, now trying to concentrate on measuring out the milk to add to the eggs and vanilla. “Seriously, if you ruin this, I will —”

“— hex my cock off? Please, I’ve heard that before. You love the things my cock can do to you.”

“I’ve always got Draco’s,” she said dryly. 

Theo did back off at that, but just as she was folding in the wet ingredients to the dry, he decided that that would be an excellent time to slide his hands up her spine and set her whole body shuddering. 

“Theo!” she gasped, jerking wildly in pleasure has his big hands spread across her shoulders, and knocking the mixing bowl over onto its side.

“What?” he whispered licking the very tip of his tongue against her earlobe and leaning in close from behind. “You’re delicious.”

“This cake is supposed to be delicious!” she snapped. “And now it’s all over the counter!”

Chuckling, Theo kissed her again. “Just make another one. That’s what magic is for.”

“I wanted to make one without magic!” she snarled, spinning inside the circumference of his arms like a dancer and shoving him backwards. “It tastes completely different. And now you’ve ruined it.”

“You’ve got the rest of the day. Let me make it up to you. I’ll even help you make another one.”

An hour later, she was standing beside Theo, after making him go out to the muggle shops and buy another bag of flour and half a dozen eggs from the muggle corner shop. “Slowly fold that in now,” she said with tight-lipped frustration. “Slowly Theo! Imagine it’s an erumpment potion or something!” 

Chastened, Theo did as he was told, and eventually Draco’s birthday ‘apple upside-down-cake’ turned out pretty good. The third one, that is. The second one ended up in the bin after he’d ruined it by over-mixing it with a spell and turning it into a gelatinous sludge. 

“Sorry,” he said. “I should have known there was more to it than I’d first thought.”

She scowled. “You know, it’s very difficult to be angry with you when you’ve got icing sugar on your nose,” she said, fighting off giggles. “You just look too deliciously adorable.”

“Deliciously adorable, eh?” he said, cocking his head to one side. “I suppose I can live with that.”

“You’ll have to. Draco will be here in ten minutes, and you need to help me clear up this kitchen. Just look at the mess you made! How did you even manage to get egg on the ceiling!?”

Theo eyed her muggle electric mixer. “It’s that thing…” he said, pointing his wand at it. “I’m sure it’s cursed.”

Rolling her eyes, she thwacked him on the backside with a tea towel and he leapt into action with a yelp. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Come find me on Tumblr and leave me a prompt if you like - [coffeestainsandcashmere](https://coffeestainsandcashmere.tumblr.com)


End file.
